


Autumn Traditions

by magickalmolly



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: It was something they did every year, since they were old enough to do so, right when autumn came to the Shire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fifth line of the "Twelve Days of Christmas" song "five golden rings". Originally written January 2, 2005.

It was something they did every year, since they were old enough to do so, right when autumn came to the Shire. Merry would pack up a knapsack, Pippin as well, for he was usually at Brandy Hall to begin with, and the two of them would take a long hike to Crickhollow. 

Autumn was the perfect time of year for it, too. The bright afternoons were ideal for walking, but cool breezes blissfully cut the heat that summer left lingering on the still long days. And the evenings were chilly, yes, but that's what toasty fires and thick blankets were for. Especially when shared. 

The little house (for it was a house, and not a proper smial at all, as it was difficult to find hills this close to the Old Forest) was quaint and quiet, the pantry thoughtfully stocked by Merry's mum a few days before they arrived. There was just the one bedroom, one bathroom as well, but neither Merry nor Pippin minded sharing those either. Sleeping in one bed helped the both of them keep warm, and bathing in one tub helped the both of them keep clean. Pippin especially, who wasn't always as particular about it as he should be. 

On their third day there, Pippin persuaded Merry to go for a walk with him, and to leave behind the book he had been absorbed in. "A brisk tromp out through the leaves and brush will do you good, Merry-mine," Pippin assured with his most charming smile. Merry had been hard pressed to resist. 

But not twenty minutes into their walk, the sky decided it was time for a shower, and then a downpour, thoroughly soaking everything from the trees to the ground to the two hobbits who were unfortunate enough to get stuck in the middle of it all. 

They ran all the way, but by the time Merry and Pippin returned to the little house, the both of them were shivering and muddy and thoroughly drenched. Merry was in a foul mood because of it, and he grumbled under his breath as he hung his coat and weskit (both dripping) on empty pegs in the hall. 

Pippin tried to soothe him with an apologetic kiss to the cheek, but Merry pulled back, droplets of water raining from his sodden curls when he turned his head.

"Oi, your lips are like ice."

Truth was, all of Pippin was cold, and he could see Merry was as well, shivering and fumbling with his bracers. Without a word, Pippin left Merry in the hall, and headed to the back of the house, leaving footprints and raindrops in his wake.

"Pippin," Merry called after the young Took irritably. "You're making a mess all over the floor!" But Pippin had already gone. Merry paused only long enough to peel off his sopping breeches and shirt before making his way up the hall as well, chafing his bare arms against the goosebumps that had risen there. 

Merry found Pippin easily enough, following the wet path that Pippin had left behind, all the way to the bathroom. The door was partially open, and Merry could hear Pippin within. Not sure if perhaps he managed to hurt Pippin's feelings, Merry peered around the doorway slowly, but the sight that greeted him was not what he had been expecting.

The single tub was already full, both with hot water and a rosy-cheeked Pippin, smiling invitingly at him. Nothing of Pippin was visible except for his wet-curled head, the rest of his body hidden beneath the water and bubbles. Steam and the clean scent of soap filled the air, and Merry found himself grinning. He entered the small chamber before closing the door after him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to draw a bath?" Merry begin to wriggle out of his smallclothes, and he let them drop to the floor with a wet squelch. Pippin only smiled wider, and he slipped that much deeper into the hot soapy water, the bubbles now up to his little pointed nose. 

Merry chuckled under his breath at the sight his sweet boy presented, and he took a hold of the edge of the tub, stepping in carefully before easing himself down. The hot water was lovely on his chilled skin, and Merry sighed in contentment, letting his own body slip as far as Pippin's.

Pippin was still watching him, silent and grinning mischievously. Merry reached across the length of the tub with his foot, searching for a bare thigh. But instead of finding warm soapy skin, Merry's toes came in contact with sopping wet cloth, and he realized then that Pippin was fully dressed. 

"Pippin! Are you off your head?"

But Pippin only laughed at being found out, a sound of pure happiness, and after a long moment Merry found himself unable to resist laughing as well, shaking his head indulgently.

"I needed a bath, and my clothes needed a bath, so I thought why not wash them both together?" 

Really, Merry wanted to argue that logic, but he found he couldn't. It _did_ make sense. Well, as only it could coming from a Took, anyway. But Merry loved that Took just the same, even if he were a bit queer at times.

Pippin found that the novelty of sitting in a tub fully clothed wore off rather quickly, especially when Merry was very _un_ clothed. Merry leaned back against his side of the tub, and he watched with an amused smile as Pippin struggle to undress. It was clearly difficult to open ties and work buttons when everything was weighed down with bath and rainwater both. But Pippin managed it, always determined, and soon he was as bare as Merry himself.

"Come here, goose." Merry held his arms open invitingly, and Pippin slid through the water and onto Merry's lap, his head resting warmly against Merry's shoulder. Merry's cheek pressed lightly against the crown of Pippin's head, and Pippin sighed, content.

"You're too much, you know that?" Pippin only nodded, too cozy and warm to think of a clever reply. "This tub's going to be awfully dirty when we're finished. And don't you think –" but anything else Merry was going to say was cut off by Pippin's insistent kiss. Pippin didn't stop until he was quite sure Merry wouldn't begin scolding him again. 

That wasn't for a very long time. 

"Merry?" Pippin whispered when he finally pulled back. His lips were only a breath away from Merry's, and Merry smiled at the feeling of his own name lingering there.

"Hm?" He'd quite forgotten what it was he had been saying. Pippin's sweet mouth had done its job in thoroughly distracting him. Merry was sure whatever it was, it hadn't been important. 

"I'm sorry we got caught in the rain."

Merry's fair brows rose at this, but then he shook his head, his hands caressing lazy patterns against Pippin's warm, wet skin. "I'm not."

"You're not?" Now Pippin's brows lifted, and he tipped his head back enough so he could see Merry's face.

"No. Wouldn't be taking a bath with you if we hadn't. And this is much better than that book I was reading."

Pippin snorted, but he cuddled closer just the same. "Anything is better than _that_."

Ignoring the comment, Merry reached for the bar of soap that sat nearby, and he offered it to Pippin with a slow smile. "Why don't you wash my back for me?"

Pippin took the soap, but he gave Merry a dubious look, and Merry had to laugh. Pippin was wary of anything that might be even remotely considered work.

"You wash my back, and then I'll wash yours." Merry crossed a single finger over his chest, drawing a little X with it. "I promise."

Pippin's smile slowly returned, then brightened, playful and hopeful both. "And then we'll wash one another's fronts?"

"Absolutely." Color rushed to Pippin's cheeks, but a sparkle suddenly glinted in his eye as well, and Merry had the distinct impression they'd be cleaning much more than the ring around the tub by the time they were finished. 

~fin~


End file.
